Heulen der Nacht
by patty2
Summary: Es geschehen einige Morde, wer im Legat ist darin verwickelt?


Disclaimer: This story is an original work of amateur fiction, and is written purely for the private entertainment of P:TL fans. This story is no way affiliated with Trilogy, MGM Worldwide Television or the Sci-Fi Channel. The characters are their property and this story is not meant to infringe upon the copyrights of MGM, Trilogy, or any other organization that owns an interest in "Poltergeist, the Legacy" (tm).

**Heulen der Nacht**

Nebelschwaden durchzogen das Tal, eine sanfte Ruhe ging von ihnen aus. Die Berge in der Ferne waren nur als dunkle Schatten erkennbar und doch haftete ihnen nichts Bedrohliches an.

Er blickte hinunter in diese Landschaft, sein Tal, seine Heimat. Nie würde er sie verlassen, er würde immer hierher zurückkehren. In all der Zeit hatte sich hier nichts verändert, der Frieden war noch nicht vertrieben worden.

Es drängte ihn seinen Weg fortzusetzen; er trabte hinab in den Wald, der sich vor im wie ein dunkler, ruhiger See ausbreitete, und wurde eins mit dem Nebel.

Ein Schrei riss ihn aus dem Schlaf, er brauchte einige Momente, um zu begreifen, dass dieser Schrei seiner Kehle oder vielmehr seiner Seele entglitten war. Er lag in seinem Bett, die Lacken waren durchwühlt und sein Pyjama schweißdurchtränkt--hatte er nicht das Fenster gestern abend geschlossen?

Er wischte diese Gedanken weg und bereitete sich auf einen neuen Arbeitstag mit schwierigen Aufgaben vor.

Die Sonne strahlte fröhlich in die Küche des Legathauses und vertrieb die Schrecken der letzten Nacht. Nick Boyle kam gerade von seinem Dauerlauf zurück, der ihm zu einer Gewohnheit geworden war und bei dem er seine Gedanken sammeln konnte.

Er schenkte sich eine Tasse Kaffee ein, als Derek Rayne, Präzeptor des San Francisco Hauses, ebenfalls die Küche betrat. Nick musterte seinen Freund und Mentor, Derek schien als hätte er die ganze Nacht nicht geschlafen und in Gedanken verloren. Dies war keineswegs etwas Besonderes, oft verbrachte Derek die Nächte vor dem Computer oder beschäftigte sich mit anderen Aufgaben, von denen es schier unendliche gab. Aber dies war nur der Fall, wenn sich eine Krise anbahnte, wenn die Mächte der Finsternis wieder einmal gegen die Menschheit und das Legat in den Kampf zogen.

Sorge regte sich in Nick, gab es neue Probleme? Die letzten Wochen waren ungewöhnlich ruhig gewesen, nur ein paar kleine Vorfälle, für die es letztlich immer eine natürliche Erklärung gegeben hatte. Sammelten sich die Mächte des Bösen, um zu versuchen, die Menschheit ins Verderben zu stürzen oder gegenüber dem Legat, der einzigen Schranke zum Schutz der Menschheit, den endgültigen Sieg zu erringen? Nick wusste um die Fähigkeit Dereks; er und auch Alex ahnten schon oft vorher die Gefahren der nächsten Zeit. Die Visionen der Beiden

hatten ihnen schon oft einen entscheidenden Vorteil im Kampf gegen das Böse eingebracht.

„Alles in Ordnung? Sieht´s etwas mitgenommen aus!" fragte Nick und versuchte die Sorge aus seiner Stimme zu verbannen, es gelang im jedoch nur teilweise. Derek schien Nicks Bedenken zu verstehen, als er antwortete:

„Nein, alles bestens. Ich sollte wohl am Abend nicht mehr versuchen die Mengen zu verschlingen, die für dich normal sind!" Derek grinste gezwungen, doch Nick merkte, dass mehr hinter der ganzen Sache zu stecken schien. Im Augenblick respektierte er Dereks Wunsch, nicht weiter auf das Thema einzugehen; doch Nick nahm sich vor mit Alex über seine Sorge in Bezug auf Derek zu sprechen.

Am gleichen Morgen wurden in einem Waldstück in der Nähe von San Francisco die Leichen von drei Arbeitern gefunden, die in dem Gebiet Vermessungsarbeiten durchführen wollten, da dort in naher Zukunft eine neue Wohnsiedlung entsehen sollte.

Die Polizei stand vor einem Rätsel, die Männer waren kaum mehr zu identifizieren, so waren sie zugerichtet worden. Man fragte sich, wer oder was zu solch einem bestialischen Verbrechen fähig war. Da offensichtlich auch kein Motiv für diese Morde vorlagen, neigte man dazu, ein Tier für die Toten verantwortlich zu machen.

Er fand seine Ruhe in diesem, in seinem Tal, eine trügerische Ruhe. Er wusste, bald müsste er wieder aufbrechen, wie schon so oft zuvor. Doch er hatte Verbündete, sein Einfluss wuchs.

Der Tag brachte für die Mitglieder des Legats nichts Besonderes; Derek versuchte die Verwaltungsarbeit und die Berichte für London auf den neuesten Stand zu bringen. Er liebte diese Arbeit nicht sonderlich, nahm sie jedoch sehr ernst. Doch heute fiel es ihm noch schwerer als sonst, sich zu konzentrieren. Der Grund dafür blieb ihm verborgen, doch tief in ihm regte sich etwas, dass der Grund für diese Unruhe zu sein schien.

Alex nahm sich gerade die Schlagzeilen einiger ominöser Zeitungen vor, um sie auf eventuelle Fälle hin zu prüfen, als Nick die Zentrale des Hauses betrat. „FRAU VON BORG ASSIMILIERT – endlich mal was Neues," sagte Nick grinsend, als er die Schlagzeile las, die gerade auf dem Monitor erschien. Alex war sichtlich um eine ernste Miene bemüht. „Wir müssen allem nachgehen!" Beide brachen in Gelächter aus, als Nick plötzlich wieder ernst wurde. „Ich muss mit dir reden, Alex. Es geht um Derek." Alex wurde ebenfalls sehr ruhig. „Ja, er wirkt in letzter Zeit ziemlich erschöpft." „Ich denke, es steckt mehr dahinter." „Darüber habe ich mir auch schon Gedanken gemacht, aber ich habe nirgendwo Anzeichen für irgendwelche Probleme gefunden. Ich habe auch nichts in die Richtung gespürt. Mit Kat habe ich auch beiläufig darüber geredet, sie hatte auch keine Visionen oder sonstige Vorahnungen." „Bist du..." „Nick, ich bin mir sicher! Ich finde, Derek ist einfach nur überarbeitet, du weißt doch, wie er manchmal ist, er hält sich für unentbehrlich. Es ist eher ein Problem für Rachel. Hätte es mit dem Legat zu tun, würde er mit uns reden. Und über persönliche Dinge spricht er doch sehr ungern." Nick nickte langsam, Alex' Ausführungen ergaben einen Sinn für ihn und das Gespräch beruhigte ihn etwas, doch er machte sich nach wie vor Sorgen um seinen Freund.

„Ich finde, wir sollten Rachel...," sagten Alex und Nick wie aus einem Mund. „Gute Idee, Nick!" lachte Alex und machte sich wieder daran die Nachrichten der Zeitungen zu studieren.

Das Wasser war kalt und die Nacht dunkler als sonst. Nur noch ein paar Meter, dachte er sich, dann bin ich in Sicherheit. Wie diese Sicherheit aussah und wovor er flüchtete, wusste er nicht, nur, dass er dort Geborgenheit fand. Er wurde mehr von Instinkten geleitet, als von seinem eigentlichen Verstand. Es fühlte sich nicht richtig an und er verabscheute das Gefühl, auf irgendeine Weise geteilt zu sein.

Mit übermenschlicher Kraft schwamm er die letzten Meter zur Insel, die wie ein warmes Licht vor ihm lag.

Am nächsten Morgen betrat Rachel das Haus. Alex hatte sie gestern noch angerufen, aber sie war so mit der Arbeit in der Klinik beschäftigt gewesen, dass sie beschlossen hatte, erst nächsten Tag nach Angel Island zu fahren.

„Wo ist er?" fragte sie. „Noch nicht aufgestanden," erwiderte Alex. Rachels Gesichtsausdruck wirkte erstaunt. „Das ist doch sonst nicht seine Art, es ist ja schon bald Mittag!" Alex zuckte ratlos mit den Schultern.

Rachel ging hinauf in den ersten Stock; sie hatte die Sorge von Nick nicht so ernst genommen, auch Alex hatte sich am Telefon nicht allzu besorgt angehört; jetzt bekam die Sache für Rachel eine andere Gewichtung.

Ihre Bedenken verstärkten sich noch, als sie an Dereks Zimmertür klopfte und keine Antwort erhielt. Rachel kannte Derek als starke Persönlichkeit, doch sie hatte auch Wesenszüge bei ihm im Laufe ihrer Zusammenarbeit kennengelernt, die ihr Kopfzerbrechen bereiteten.

Sie überlegte einen Augenblick, öffnete dann die Tür zu dem Zimmer und bekam einen Derek Rayne zu sehen, den sie nicht erwartet hatte.

„Guten Morgen, Rachel!" warf er ihr entgegen, als er aus dem Badezimmer kam, noch immer im Pyjama. „Guten Morgen?? Eher Mittag!" rief Rachel und empfand eine Erleichterung. „Muss man hier gleich mit dem Schlimmsten rechnen, wenn ich mir gestatte einmal auszuschlafen? ! Lass mich raten: Nick oder Alex, aber wahrscheinlich beide?" „Ja, beide," lachte Rachel. Derek erschien ihr sehr ausgeglichen und so gut gelaunt, wie sie ihn selten erlebt hatte und gerne öfters sehen würde. „Wie geht´s denn Kat?" fragte Derek als er wieder im Bad verschwand. Rachel stöhnte, als sie sich an den Morgen und die endlosen Diskussionen mit ihrer Tochter erinnerte. „Na ja, du weißt ja, was für einen Dickkopf sie manchmal hat! Aber ich glaube, dass erzähl ich wohl besser später..." Derek hatte die Dusche angestellt und rief: "Gut, bin gleich unten und wasche den Beiden mal den Kopf!" „Das erledige ich schon!" lachte Rachel und verließ den Raum.

Derek starrte in den Spiegel. „Was ist nur mit mir los?" entfuhr es ihm. Rachel hatte er vielleicht täuschen können, aber vor sich selbst konnte er sich nicht verstecken.

„Und, wie geht´s ihm?" wollte Alex wissen, als Rachel wieder in die Küche kam. „Es geht ihm gut, ich denke, er war nur überarbeitet; der Schlaf hat ihm gut getan. Aber wir sollten ihm trotzdem noch ein bisschen Ruhe können." „Derek und Ruhe! Einen größeren Widerspruch kann es ja kaum geben!" meinte Nick, der die beiden still beobachtet hatte. „Ach Nick, du weißt doch, nichts ist unmöglich, erst recht bei unseren Präzeptor!" Alex sah ihn mit gespieltem Ernst an, die Erleichterung von Rachel war ansteckend. „Eine Sorge weniger," stöhnte Rachel. „Wieder Probleme mit Kat?" fragte Alex und stellte Rachel eine Tasse heißen Kaffee hin. Rachel starrte einen Moment in die Tasse und nahm dann dankbar einen Schluck. „Manchmal werde ich aus ihr nicht schlau." „Wer wird das schon aus einem Kind in ihrem Alter?!" „Es ist mehr, Alex! Sie wollte unbedingt mitkommen ins Legat und die Schule sausen lassen. Als ich sie nach einem Grund fragte, meinte sie, das ginge mich gar nichts an. Sie entfernt sich immer mehr von mir." Alex lächelte „Wer geht schon gerne zur Schule. Sie will vielleicht nur ihre Freiheit ausprobieren und hält sich für erwachsen." „Vielleicht hast du Recht und ich interpretiere mehr rein, als eigentlich ist. Trotzdem ist sie seit ein paar Tagen so seltsam ernst, ganz anders als sonst." „Lass ihr Zeit, Rachel. Du weißt doch, es ist ein schwieriges Alter." „Vielleicht mache ich mir wirklich zu viele Sorgen." Trotzdem konnte Rachel nicht alle Sorgen und Bedenken um ihre Tochter aus sich verbannen.

Wenig später fanden sich die Mitglieder des Legats in der Bibliothek ein, um die Ereignisse der letzten Zeit zu besprechen, falls es den welche gab, und ihre Recherchen zu koordinieren. „Es scheint alles so ruhig zu sein, wie schon die ganze letzte Zeit; nichts besonders Auffälliges." begann Alex die Besprechung. „Wirklich?! Gibt es nicht doch irgendwas, um das wir uns Sorgen machen müssten?" fragte Nick und fixierte Derek mit seinem Blick. „Nick" sagte Derek schärfer als beabsichtigt, „es gibt nichts, was ich wüsste und ich euch vorenthalten würde. Oder zweifelst du etwa meine Integrität an?" Alle Blicke waren auf Derek gerichtet, der beinahe zu schreien angefangen hatte. „Nick! Derek!" rief Rachel, „Beruhigt Euch! Was ist mit euch plötzlich los? Niemand greift deine Integrität an, Derek. Und niemand verheimlicht etwas, Nick. Wir sind einfach die Ruhe nicht mehr gewohnt und befürchten hinter allem einen Hinterhalt der Dunklen Seite! Und falls wirklich etwas im Beginnen ist, dann ist unser Zusammenhalt entscheidend. Also?"

Nick entspannte sich, Derek blickte in die Runde; er wusste nicht, was so plötzlich in ihn gefahren war, warum er die Beherrschung verloren hatte.

„Tut mir leid, Nick. Ich...ich bin einfach etwas genervt, der Papierkrieg mit London und..." „Ich weiß, ich wollte Dich keineswegs angreifen, ich traue nur dem Frieden nicht so ganz," erwiderte Nick. „Du solltest dich für deine Wachsamkeit nicht entschuldigen, Nick. Das ist schließlich unsere Aufgabe. Aber noch mal für alle, ich denke nicht, dass etwas im Argen liegt und ich habe auch keine Warnungen irgendeiner Art erhalten. Soweit ich sagen kann, droht momentan wirklich keine Gefahr." Doch Derek war sich nicht so sicher...

Die Ermittlungen in den Mordfällen kamen nur schleppend voran, wobei es sich langsam zu einer Mordserie entwickelte. Wieder war ein Toter gefunden worden, genauso übel zugerichtet, wie die vorherigen Opfer. Es handelte sich um einen Jäger, der nicht allzu weit vom Fundort der ersten Toten auf Jagd gehen wollte. Diesmal konnten jedoch Spuren gesichert werden, die ansatzweise die Frage klären ließen, ob hier ein Mensch oder ein Tier gehandelt hatte.

„Was war vorhin mit dir los? Warum bist du Nick so angegangen?" „Rachel, ich muss arbeiten. Vielleicht war ich etwas zu schroff zu Nick, aber ich lasse mich nicht auf diese Art kritisieren." Derek saß an seinem Schreibtisch, ihm gegenüber Rachel, die in nach dem Treffen gefolgt war. Rachel merkte, dass es Derek schwerfiel sich zu beherrschen. „Rachel, würdest du mich bitte alleine lassen, damit ich in Ruhe arbeiten kann!" „Derek, wir sollten uns wirklich unterhalten. Woher kommt diese plötzliche Aggression?"

Derek atmete tief durch, stand auf und ging zum Fenster. Er blickte einige Minuten hinaus, er wusste selbst nicht, was momentan in ihm vorging, warum es ihm so schwerfiel, die Fassung zu wahren. Ein Teil von ihm wollte sich Rachel anvertrauen, aber er konnte es nicht. „Rachel, bitte, es ist alles in Ordnung. Ich bin nur müde und gestresst, ich gehe heute früh ins Bett und wir reden morgen. Okay?" Rachel merkte, dass es heute keinen Sinn mehr machte, sich mit Derek auseinander zu setzen, sie war selbst zu ungeduldig und wollte nur noch nach Hause. „Okay, aber morgen reden wir."

„Ich will aber mit!" Rachel konnte den Protest ihrer Tochter kaum mehr ertragen. „Katherine Corrigan, du bleibst hier und machst deine Hausaufgaben! Ich habe heute einiges mit den anderen zu besprechen." „Mum! Bitte! Ich muss mit! Bitte! Meine Aufgaben kann ich da viel besser machen, da gibt´s viel mehr Bücher. Mum, ich muss mit!" Der fast verzweifelte und flehende Ausdruck in Kats Augen erweichten Rachel schließlich, ihre Tochter mit ins Legat zu nehmen. „Schön, du darfst mit, aber die Aufgaben werden ohne Murren gemacht, junge Dame!"

„Danke, Mum!," rief Kat und lief mit ihrem Rucksack zum Wagen, der in der Einfahrt stand. Rachel seufzte, sie liebte dieses Kind abgöttisch, es war alles, was ihr noch geblieben war.

Kaum waren sie auf Angel Island eingetroffen, stürzte Kat auch schon zur Tür hinein. „Na, wohin so eilig?" fragte Nick, als Kat ihn beinahe umgestoßen hätte. „Wo ist Derek?" wollte Kat wissen. „In seinem Arbeitszimmer, aber ich glaube, es ist kein guter Zeit...," weiter kam Nick nicht, denn Kat ging ohne weiter auf ihn zu achten in Richtung des erwähnten Raumes.

Vor der Tür angekommen zögerte Kat kurz, sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie ihrem Gefühl, ihrer Gabe, wie Derek es nannte, trauen konnte. Doch der Moment der Unsicherheit währte nur kurz, sie klopfte an. „Herein", rief Derek und war sichtlich über Kats Auftauchen erstaunt. „Kat, was machst Du denn hier?" „Mum hat mich mitgenommen. Ich..." Kat kam ins Stottern, ihr fiel es schwer über diese Dinge zu reden, sie als Teil ihres Lebens und ihres Charakters zu akzeptieren. Derek schien ihre Anspannung zu spüren, er setzte sich und gab Kat zu verstehen, dass sie sich beruhigen sollte. „Was ist los, Kat?" fragte er behutsam. „Ich weiß nicht. In letzter Zeit höre ich Stimmen und auch wieder nicht. Es ist so komisch, als..." „rief dich jemand," ergänzte Derek den Satz gedankenverloren. Er schien sich an etwas zu erinnern, etwas, was lange vergangen war, etwas, dass tief in seinem Unterbewusstsein verschüttet war und in den letzten Tagen wieder an die Oberfläche drängte. Derek versuchte diese Überlegungen abzuschütteln, sich ganz auf Kat zu konzentrieren. „Seit wann hast du diese...diese Visionen, Kat?" „Seit ein paar Tagen, es ist so seltsam, nicht wie sonst." Kat überlegte eine Weile. „Mehr wie ein Echo!" „Hast du mit deiner Mutter darüber gesprochen?" „Nein, sie versteht das nicht und ist dann gleich wieder besorgt und nervt mich!" „Mache dir keine Sorgen. Wir gehen der Sache auf den Grund." Kat lächelte, sie vertraute Derek und war froh, endlich mit jemandem gesprochen zu haben.

Etwas gewann seine Aufmerksamkeit, jemand begann sich zu erinnern. Das war in all der Zeit nur selten passiert. Doch schnell verblassten diese Gedanken, wurden verdrängt von Instinkten. Er war müde, rasch suchte er sich einen Platz im Schutz der Bäume und verfiel in einen erholsamen Schlaf.

Das Gespräch mit Kat hatte etwas in Derek geweckt, er versuchte es zu fassen, sich zu erinnern. -Augen- wilde Augen- sein Atem wurde schneller und Schweiß perlte auf seiner Stirn. Doch so schnell, wie die Erinnerung kam, verschwand sie auch wieder im Nebel des Vergessens.

Die Ermittler waren erleichtert, vier grausame Morde sollten nicht ungesühnt bleiben. Die Spuren des letzten Mordes reichten aus, um einen dringenden Tatverdacht auszusprechen. Dass alle Morde miteinander in einem Zusammenhang standen, war für die Polizei von vorneherein klar gewesen, da die Parallelen zwischen den einzelnen Morden zu ähnlich waren, um zufällig entstanden zu sein.

Eine Genanalyse einiger Haare, die am Tatort gefunden worden waren, zeigten, dass doch ein Mensch die Taten begangen hatte. Die Analyse ermöglichte sogar eine Zuordnung zu einer Person, die der Polizei nicht unbekannt war und schon einige Male im Verhältnis mit mysteriösen Verbrechen aufgefallen war.

Zwei in Zivil gekleidete Männer standen an der Schwelle des Legats, als Nick die Tür öffnete. „Ist Dr. Derek Rayne zu sprechen?" fragte einer. „Kommt darauf an, was wollen sie?" erwiderte Nick in einem leicht aggressiven Tonfall.

„Probleme?" Derek tauchte hinter Nick auf und bedachte ihn mit einem strengen Blick. „Sind sie Dr. Rayne?" wollte einer der Männer wissen und überging Nick einfach. Derek nickte. „Ja, kann ich ihnen irgendwie helfen?" „Dr. Rayne, sie sind verhaftet. Sie haben das Recht..."

Weiter kam der Beamte nicht mehr, als Nick Anstalten machte, sich auf die beiden zu stürzen. Derek packte ihn und zog ihn zurück. „Ruhig, Nick. Es wird sich bestimmt alles aufklären." Zu den Polizisten gewand fuhr er fort: „Ich kenne meine Rechte. Würden sie mir bitte sagen, was man mir zur Last legt?" „Als ob sie das nicht schon wüssten! Aber sie spielen die Rolle des Ahnungslosen wirklich gut, Dr. Rayne. Jedoch ist einem Mann, der vier unschuldige Menschen abgeschlachtet hat, alles zu zutrauen. Wir bitten sie, keine Schwierigkeiten zu machen," entgegnete einer der Männer und richtete seinen Blick auf Nick.

Alex schaltete den Fernseher ab. „Ich glaube das einfach nicht!" platzte es aus ihr heraus. „Das kann nicht deren Ernst sein, sie haben das Urteil schon vor einem Prozess gefällt! Derek würde nie..." „Es ist eine Falle!" stellte Nick grimmig fest.

Sie hatten die Nachrichten gesehen, in denen die Morde in aller Einzelheit dargestellt und der gesamte Ermittlungsvorgang erläutert worden war. Die Staatsanwaltschaft schien sich ihrer Sache sehr sicher zu sein.

Rachel betrat den Raum mit einem von Kummer geprägten Gesichtsausdruck. Sie war seit der Verhaftung Dereks verschwunden gewesen. Alex blickte sie fragend an, als sich Rachel erschöpft in den nächsten Sessel fallen ließ. „Ich war in der Stadt im Präsidium und habe mit einigen Bekannten gesprochen. Es sieht so aus, als würde alles, was in den Nachrichten kam, den Tatsachen entsprechen. Es scheint tatsächlich so zu sein, als ob..." „Wie kannst Du nur so etwas annehmen? Ich..." Nick brach mitten im Satz ab und stürmte hinaus. Alex und Rachel blickten ihm nach, sie verstanden, was in ihm vorging, ihnen erging es nicht viel anders.

„Noch einmal, Dr. Rayne. Wo waren sie an den fraglichen Abenden?" Derek stöhnte innerlich, seit Stunden befragten sie ihn. „Ich war zu Hause.", sagte er, doch die Unsicherheit in ihm wuchs, dies schienen die Beamten zu spüren. „Gibt es dafür Zeugen?"

Nachdem sich der erste Schock gelegt hatte, setzten sich Alex, Nick und Rachel mit den Verbrechen auseinander, die man ihrem Freund zur Last legte. Alex versuchte zuerst über die öffentlichen Kanäle mehr in Erfahrung zu bringen, bevor sie die speziellen Informationsquellen des Legats nutzen wollte. Sie hatte zwar über die Morde schon vorher gelesen, ihnen jedoch keine sonderlich Bedeutung beigemessen.

Nick beschäftigte sich mit den Sicherheitssystemen, um beweisen zu können, dass Derek sich wirklich zu den fraglichen Zeitpunkten im Haus aufgehalten hat und einen möglichen Eindringling, den er vermutete, zu identifizieren.

Beide, sowohl Alex als auch Nick, waren der festen Ansicht, in eine Falle der Dunklen Seite getappt zu sein und in letzter Zeit nicht genug Vorsicht gezeigt zu haben. Rachel schien da nicht so sicher, zwar hatte sie sich nicht weiter geäußert, man merkte ihr jedoch ihre Skepsis an, vor allem, da sie sich mit Derek nicht mehr unterhalten konnte, wie sie es eigentlich vorgehabt hatte.

Den Unteron, der in Rachels Stimme lag, ärgerte Nick, zwar war Derek oft recht verschlossen und ihn umgab immer etwas Geheimnisvolles, aber man konnte aus seine Treue und Loyalität gegenüber dem Legat, seinen Freunden, aber noch mehr gegenüber der Wahrheit bauen.

Alex sah unwillkürlich auf, als Nick plötzlich begann vor sich hin zu fluchen. „Was zum Teufel...," brachte er hervor. „Was entdeckt?" fragte Alex. Nick schien auf die Frage gar nicht zu reagieren, sondern vertiefte sich immer mehr in die Videosequenz, die auf dem Monitor vor ihm ablief. Alex richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf den Bildschirm und hielt den Atem an. Sie konnte und wollte es nicht glauben, was sie dort sah.

Die Gestalt war durchnässt und wirkte sehr erschöpft. Das Video zeigte eine Person, die sich vom Strand aus dem Haus näherte. Alex erkannte Derek Rayne.

„Das Video, sein Verhalten in der letzten Zeit, die Ergebnisse am Tatort, es ist doch offensichtlich!" Rachel starrte Nick und Alex an, sie konnte es selbst noch nicht richtig begreifen, wollte aber vor den Tatsachen nicht fliehen. „Es muss eine andere Erklärung geben, vielleicht ein Gestaltwandler," wendete Alex ein, aber wenig Überzeugung drückte sich in ihren Worten aus. „Alex, wir müssen die Realität akzeptieren," seufzte Rachel. „Aber was ist die Realität?" fragte Nick sich laut. „Nehmen wir einmal an, Derek war es wirklich, was hat ihn dann dazu getrieben, welche Macht übt einen Einfluss auf ihn aus?" „Genau, das sollten wir herausfinden!" Entschlossenheit blitzte in Alex' Augen. „Wir müssen Derek helfen."

Rachel nahm sich vor zu Derek zu fahren und mit ihm zu reden, während Alex und Nick versuchten mehr über diese Angelegenheit herauszufinden.

Endlich war er alleine, Derek genoss die Ruhe, auch wenn die Umstände beunruhigend waren. Je länger sie ihn verhört hatten, desto unsicherer wurde er seiner selbst. Anfangs hielt er alles für ein Missverständnis, aber als man ihn mit den Einzelheiten der Verbrechen konfrontierte, hatte er wieder das Gefühl, wie schon einige Male zuvor, als läge etwas in seinem Unterbewusstsein, was er greifen wollte, was Licht in die Sache und in seine Unsicherheit und Aggressivität der letzten Tage gebracht hätte. So sehr er sich auch bemühte, er bekam es nicht zu fassen. Verzweiflung begann in ihm zu keimen, was wäre, wenn er unter dem Einfluss einer Macht stände und sich nicht befreien könnte.

Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als die Tür seiner Zelle aufging. Rachel kam rein. „Derek, wie geht´s dir?" Besorgnis klang in ihrer Stimme mit. „Soweit ganz gut. Was habt ihr herausgefunden?" Er wusste, dass sich seine Freunde und Kollegen mit den Gegebenheiten befassten. Die Ergebnisse, die zusammenfasste und die Erzähnlung über das Videoband der Überwachskameras bargen für Derek keine echte Überraschung, sie gaben ihm eher eine letzte Gewissheit.

Es schien so, als sei er, Derek Rayne, tatsächlich ein Mörder.

Alex hatte ihr Zeitgefühl verloren, wie viele Stunden sie schon am Computer verbracht hatte, wusste sie nicht mehr. Sie war todmüde und nur ein starker Kaffee hielt sie wach. Aber sie hatte interessante Ergebnisse vorzuweisen, die sie in helle Aufregung versetzten.

„Ich habe die Daten mehrerer Quellen korreliert, dabei sind mir interessante Parallelen aufgefallen. In dem Gebiet, in dem die Morde stattfanden, gab es immer wieder Zwischenfälle. Schon die Ureinwohner der Gegend sahen dieses spezielle Stück Wald als Tabu an, das nicht angerührt werden durfte. Während der Besiedlung durch die Spanier kam es dann zu einigen schrecklichen Mordserien, die aber alle aufgeklärt werden konnten. Darum wurde wohl das Legat auf diese Gegend nicht aufmerksam, in unseren Unterlagen finden sich nirgendwo Hinweise auf eine Untersuchung. Sobald die Menschen das Gebiet verließen, hörte auch das Morden auf. Ansonsten zeichnet sich dieser Bezirk durch keine Besonderheiten aus. Geologisch, physikalisch und so weiter ist alles im normalen Bereich." Nick unterbrach Alex. „Derek war noch nie - vorher meine ich- auf dieser Fläche. Und wenn alles normal ist und es keine, was weiß ich--alten Friedhöfe oder sonst irgendwelche Buhmänner gibt, was soll das dann alles, Alex?" „Ich war ja noch nicht fertig. Du hast recht, das Gebiet selbst scheint unbeteiligt. Ich habe aber festgestellt, dass es überall in der Geschichte von solchen Arealen wimmelt, die bis heute nicht besiedelt worden sind. Einzeln für sich genommen ist dieser Umstand nicht weiter interessant, betrachtet man aber alle solche Gebiete mit ihrer Geschichte im Ganzen, ergeben sich ganz neue Zusammenhänge." „Wie hilft das Derek?" fragte Nick ungeduldig. „Es gibt uns wenigstens eine Richtung vor," gab Alex zu bedenken.

Derek wälzte sich unruhig hin und her, Rachel war vor einer ganzen Weile gegangen und er blieb alleine zurück. Er versuchte etwas Schlaf zu finden, aber es gelang ihm nicht. Immer wieder und wieder erforschte er seine Erinnerung, um irgendetwas zu finden, was ihm Gewissheit brachte. Alles gab einen Sinn und er spürte, dass die Tatsachen, mit denen er und auch seine Freunde in den letzten Stunden konfrontiert worden waren, stimmten. Doch was war der Grund für all dies? Er erhielt keine Antwort auf seine Fragen, ihm blieb nur die ständig wachsende Verzweiflung sich nicht erinnern zu können. Ein anderer Teil seines Selbst war damit beschäftigt, die Tatsache zu verdrängen, dass er zum Mörder geworden war. Doch selbst das Wissen, dass vielleicht irgendein Einfluss ihn zu diesen Taten getrieben hatten, machten es nicht leichter, diese Wahrheit zu akzeptieren.

Obwohl Derek innerlich aufgewühlt war, verfiel er in einen leichten Halbschlaf.

Wieder sah er diese Augen, sie starrten ihn an, sie bohrten sich in seine Seele und hinterließen etwas in ihm.

Derek wurde plötzlich wieder wach, er atmete einige Male tief durch, um sich zu beruhigen. Er wusste auf einmal. Nicht wie oder was oder warum, aber wo, wo er Antworten und Erklärung auf die Fragen fand, die ihn so quälten. Er musste dorthin, nur wie?

Er richtete seinen Blick in die Ferne und lauschte der Ewigkeit; ja, bald würde derjenige kommen, der ihn erkannt hatte und er würde verstehen.

Kat wachte schweißgebadet auf. Das Echo in ihrem Kopf, in ihrem Geist war stärker geworden. Sie verstand nicht ganz, was die Bilder und die Worte, die sie empfangen hatte, bedeuteten, aber sie verstand, dass sie wichtig waren, sehr wichtig. Sie beruhigte sich schnell und schlief wieder ein, diesmal ohne Visionen oder Bilder, die sie bedrängten.

„Wo ist Derek?" fragte Kat am nächsten Morgen ihre Mutter. Rachel hatte versucht, die Geschehnisse von Kat fernzuhalten, ihrer Meinung nach hatte Kat in ihrem jungen Leben schon genug Erfahrungen gesammelt, die außerhalb der normalen Welt lagen. Wenn Rachel es konnte, und das geschah selten genug, wollte sie einige Dinge von Kat abwenden. Rachel überlegte einen Augenblick, ob sie Kat die Situation erklären sollte, entschied sich dann aber dagegen. Selbst sie hatte noch Probleme damit, alles vollkommen zu verstehen, wie sollte dann Kat damit fertig werden?

„Mum, ich muss Derek wirklich sprechen, kann ich heute mitkommen?" Rachel schüttelte den Kopf. „Momentan nicht, Schätzchen. Es ist viel zu tun und..." In dem Augenblick klingelte das Telefon, Rachel war dankbar für die Unterbrechung.

„Er ist weg!" schrie eine aufgeregte Alex, als Rachel den Hörer abnahm. „Wer ist weg? Beruhige dich, Alex!" Es dauerte einige Sekunden bis Alex antwortete: „Derek. Er ist geflohen, niemand weiß, wo er ist." „Aber wie ist er?" „Es gab wohl einen Haftprüfungstermin, dabei ist er wohl irgendwie entkommen. Nur warum, es ist doch schon fast ein Geständnis. Und er wäre sicherlich auf Kaution entlassen worden. Hat er dir gegenüber gestern etwas erwähnt, Rachel?" „Gott nein, Alex. Wo kann er denn nur sein?"

Nachdem er sich die Erklärungen über die Vorfälle der letzten Tage und das Verschwinden von Derek Rayne angehört hatte, schwieg Sloane eine Weile. „Wieder einmal hat mich ihr Haus nicht über wichtige Dinge informiert," stellte er kühl fest, ohne sich von den geschilderten Ereignissen beeindruckt zu zeigen. „Das haben wir soeben getan," knurrte Nick und es kostete ihn Mühe sich zu beherrschen. „Was soll ich nun ihrer Meinung nach tun?" Sloane gelang es ausgezeichnet, seine Sorge um einen schwierigen Freund zu verstecken. Innerlich kreisten seine Gedanken jedoch sehr wohl um den Verbleib von Derek Rayne, von dem es seit seiner Flucht kein Lebenszeichen mehr gegeben hatte, er schien wie vom Erdboden verschluckt zu sein.

„Wir wollten sie nur informieren. Falls das Legat vor anderen von seinem Aufenthaltsort erfährt, wäre es von Vorteil für ihn." „Und uns," ergänzte Sloane „falls die Dunkle Seite ihren Einfluss auf Derek ausgeweitet hat." „Was wollen sie damit andeuten?" zischte Nick. „Man sollte sich nur in jede Richtung absichern, Mr. Boyle. Das sollten sie gerade bei Dr. Rayne gelernt haben!" Nick glaubte bei Sloane für einen Augenblick Sorge in dessen Gesichtsausdruck gesehen zu haben, als er den Namen Rayne verwendete.

„Ich werde sie rechtzeitig informieren, falls ich neue Informationen bekomme. Ich hoffe, sie verfahren in gleicher Weise." Noch bevor Nick etwas erwidern konnte, wurde die Kommverbindung getrennt. Innerlich beruhigte ihn der Gedanke, Sloane auf ihrer Seite zu wissen.

Sloane wollte auf alle Fälle sicherstellen, dass Derek Rayne zuerst vom Legat aufgegriffen wurde, nur so konnte dieses Rätsel gelöst und Derek geholfen werden. Das Legat besaß die entsprechenden Verbindungen, um Sloanes Wunsch zu erfüllen.

Er konnte sich an seine Flucht kaum noch erinnern, es erschien ihm als hätte er neben sich gestanden. Sein Verstand weigerte sich, eine solche Dummheit zu begehen, es erschien ihm wesentlich sinnvoller, sich auf seine Freunde zu verlassen, um dieses Geheimnis zu lösen. Selbst wenn er ein Werkzeug des Bösen geworden wäre, hätte er versucht, einen anderen Weg zu wählen. Aber etwas drängte ihn dazu, fort zu müssen. Er folgte diesem Instinkt, auch wenn sich vieles in ihm dagegen sträubte.

Er widerstand der Versuchung mittels seiner Verbindungen zum Legat an sein Ziel zu kommen. Die ersten Tage hielt er sich noch in San Francisco auf, er hatte immer noch versucht, sich mit aller Macht an die Nächte zu erinnern, in denen er augenscheinlich mehrere unschuldige Menschen getötet hatte, doch es gelang im nicht den Schleier des Unwissens beiseite zu schieben. So gab er es vorerst auf und konzentrierte sich darauf, seine Bedürfnisse zu befriedigen und der Polizei aus dem Weg zu gehen, was mehr als einmal beinahe gescheitert wäre.

Tagsüber verbarg sich Derek in alten Häusern, um nachts durch die Straßen zu ziehen. Er wollte eigentlich aufbrechen, doch die Frage war nach dem wie war schwierig. Auf ein Flugzeug konnte er unter diesen Umständen nicht zurückgreifen, also blieb nur ein Schiff, in dem er sich als blinder Passagier unterkam.

Einige Zeit später entdeckte er im Hafen ein Schiff, das ihn in die Nähe seines Zieles bringen würde.

Die Tagen wurden zu Wochen, in denen das Legat kein Lebenszeichen von Derek erhielt. Alex hatte sich immer wieder vergebens bemüht irgendeine Spur von Derek zu finden; es frustrierte sie wieder einmal, dass sie über ihre Gabe nicht aktiv verfügen konnte, selbst alle Stimulationen waren fruchtlos geblieben.

Sloane hatte sich noch einige Male gemeldet, hatte aber auch keine neue Nachrichten. Alex spürte, wie die Sorge auch in ihm wuchs. Sie zwang sich weiter an der Analyse zu arbeiten, doch dies frustriere sie nur noch mehr, da die Möglichkeiten, wie man Dereks Verhalten erklären konnte, unermesslich waren. Sie brauchte einfach mehr Informationen, um die Suche einzugrenzen, und diese Informationen konnte ihr wahrscheinlich nur Derek geben. Es schien ein Teufelskreis zu sein, aus dem es kein Entkommen gab.

Die Stimmung wurde auch untereinander immer schlechter. In Rachel keimte die Gewissheit, dass Derek sich etwas angetan hatte, diese Einstellung hatte sie zwar nur einmal kurz erwähnt und doch war es ihr anzumerken, dass sie innerlich versuchte zu verstehen, dass es Derek nicht mehr gab.

Vor allem Nick verärgerte dieses Verhalten. Er sorgte sich auf eine besondere Weise um seinen Freund und es kostete in sichtlich Anstrengungen seine erzwungene Untätigkeit zu ertragen.

Alex wünschte sich, dass sie nur alle endlich Gewissheit hätten.

Augen, die sie anstarrten – Kat wachte mitten in der Nacht auf, wie in letzter Zeit schon so oft zuvor. Sie hatte Angst mit jemanden darüber zu sprechen, also behielt sie ihre Schattenbilder für sich. Doch diesmal wurde die Angst zu groß, sie lief zu ihrer Mutter. Sie erschreckte sich selbst, als sie sich sagen hörte: „Ich weiß, wo er ist!" Sie wurde beinahe hysterisch.

Rachel schlief tief, als Kat sie weckte. „Kat, mein Schatz, was ist denn?" „Ich weiß, wo er ist," sagte Kat mehr zu sich selbst, als zu ihrer Mutter. „Wo wer ist, Kat?" Rachel rieb sich die Augen und konzentrierte sich dann auf ihre Tochter. „Derek! Ich weiß, wo Derek ist." „Du hast schlecht geträumt, Schätzchen." Kat hatte zwischenzeitlich mitgekriegt, dass Derek vermisst wurde, denn Grund kannte sie jedoch immer noch nicht.

Kat ärgerte sich über ihre Mutter, die ständig versuchte, ihre Gabe zu ignorieren. „Es war kein Traum und das weißt du!" „Kat, nicht in diesem Tonfall," gab Rachel zurück. Als sie jedoch ihrer Tochter in die Augen blickte, wusste sie, dass Kat die Wahrheit sagte.

Er war nahe, nicht mehr lange und er würde da sein.

„Wieso hast du uns das nicht schon vorher erzählt?" In Rachels Stimme war ein enttäuschter Unterton zu hören. „Ich hab´ doch mit Derek darüber geredet. Ich wusste doch nicht, dass es mit ihm zu tun hat." „Schon gut, Kat! Du bist uns eine große Hilfe, endlich wissen wir, wo wir ansetzen müssen!" Alex strich Kat über den Kopf und ihre Erleichterung war deutlich zu spüren. Alle Mitglieder des Legats, fast alle, saßen in der Küche, hier war eine ruhige und entspannte Atmosphäre, in der sich Kat schon immer sehr wohlgefühlt hatte.

„Aber ich verstehe nicht, wie Kat auf einmal wissen kann, wo Derek ist?" wandte Nick ein. Er hatte die Zeit über still in einer Ecke des Raumes gestanden und sich die Erzähnlungen von Kat angehört, so dass die anderen seine Anwesenheit fast vergessen hätte. „Diese Dinge sind nie so einfach zu erkläre," sprach Alex mehr zu sich selbst. Dann sagte sie etwas lauter und sah Kat dabei fragend an: „Du hast deine Visionen als eine Art Echo beschrieben, oder?" Kat rutschte unruhig auf ihrem Platz hin und her, als sie über die erlebten Visionen nachdachte. Sie lernte erst langsam ihre Gabe kennen und ihr vertrauen, deshalb war sie wütend auf sich selbst, dass sie Alex nicht mehr sagen konnte. Sie machte sich genauso Sorgen wie die anderen, war aber auch von der Erfahrung der erlebten Visionen beeindruckt. „Vielleicht erlebt Kat Dereks Visionen oder was immer von ihm Besitz ergriffen hat in abgeschwächter Form. Es könnte eine Verbindung zwischen den beiden geben, auf eine besondere Art beeinflusst Derek Kat, es scheint als herrsche eine Art Empathie zwischen beiden." Alex lehnte sich zurück, diese Begründung erschien ihr am wahrscheinlichsten, als sie ihren Blick auf Kat ruhen ließ.

„Also, auf was warten wir noch? Fliegen wir nach Europa!" „Nick, ich würde gerne vorher noch einige Informationen über das Land einholen, wo Derek sein könnte," meinte Alex. „Ist," korrigierte Kat mit fester Stimme. „Fledermäuse, Werwölfe, Dracula das gibt es in Rumänien. Wir fahren doch in die Karpaten, oder?" scherzte Nick, seine Stimmung hatte sich erheblich gebessert, da er nun seine Untätigkeit beendet sah und handeln konnte. Das lag im mehr als Abwarten und Teetrinken.

„Nicht ganz, Kat sah in ihrer Vision ein Wort: Dunav. Die Donau. Wenn Derek wirklich dort ist, konnte er nicht per Flugzeug einreisen, Was ist also die unauffälligste Methode zu reisen und am ehesten die Kontrollen zu umgehen?" Alex blickte in die Runde. „Nach Europa ein Schiff. Innerhalb dann ...ein Auto eher nicht, vielleicht der Zug?" gab Rachel zu bedenken. „Das ist ein guter Ansatz," meinte Alex und ging in die Zentrale gefolgt von den anderen.

Sie rief eine Karte von Rumänien auf. Diese enthielt alle größeren Städte und die Infrastruktur. „Es gibt zwei größere Städte mit internationaler Bahnanbindung. Da er eher aus dem Ausland kommen muss, sollten wir da anfangen!"

„Das kann ewig dauern, wir suchen eine Nadel im Heuhaufen. Vielleicht kann uns das Legatshaus in Bukarest helfen." „Ich denke, Sloane wird das Nötige in die Wege leiten, wir sollten ihn wohl besser in Kenntnis setzen." Nick blickte Rachel an.

Es war kalt, Derek zog den Kragen seiner Jacke noch enger zu. Er fühlte sich alleine und schuldig, er wusste, seine Freunde würden sich Sorgen um ihn machen. Aber er konnte sich nicht helfen, etwas hatte ihn die ganze Zeit davon abgehalten, seinen Aufenthaltsort bekannt zu geben. Hätte er auf seine Verbindungen zurückgegriffen, wäre seine Reise um einige Zeit verkürzt worden und auch wesentlich bequemer gewesen. Nachdem er auf einem Schiff nach Le Havre übergesetzt war, hatte er den größten Teil der Strecke mit dem Zug zurückgelegt. Wie durch ein Wunder war er durch jede Grenze ohne größere Probleme gekommen. Nun war er beinahe am Ende seiner Reise. Er wusste noch immer nicht genau, was er hier zu finden glaubte und was ihn erwartete, hier, an einem vergessen Teil der Donau, der alle Maßnahmen überlebt hatte, die der Fluss seit Jahrhunderten durch die Menschen hatte erdulden müssen.

Derek atmete die frische Luft ein und lauschte der Stille. Ja, so muss der Fluss früher überall ausgesehen haben, als Mensch und Natur noch einigermaßen in Einklang gelebt haben. Er seufzte und setzte seinen Weg fort. Er erklomm eine Anhöhe und wurde dabei immer schneller. Er hatte das Gefühl, hier schon einmal gewesen zu sein, diesen Weg schon einmal gegangen zu sein; als würde er heimkehren, an einen Ort, den er doch nicht kannte.

Die Vier verließen das Flugzeug, sie waren seit mehreren Stunden unterwegs und hatten sich nur kurz die Beine bei einem Zwischenstop in London vertreten können. Noch bevor sie durch das Gate waren, wurden sie überschwänglich von einer jungen Frau begrüßt. „Dober den, mein Name ist Nedjalka Bagrijavci. Ich hoffe, sie hatten einen guten Flug." „Lang war er auf jeden Fall! Hallo, ich bin Nick Boyle. Alex Moreau, Dr. Rachel Corrigan und ihre Tochter Katherine," stellte Nick das San Fransisco-Team vor und zwinkerte Nedjalka zu. „Ich würde sagen, wir fahren erst mal zum Haus, da können sie sich frisch machen und wir können die Angelegenheit diskret besprechen; hier ist dazu nicht der richtige Ort."

Sie fuhren durch Bukarest, wobei sich jeder im Team fragte und hoffte, ob und dass es Neuigkeiten gab, gute Neuigkeiten. Sie hatten sich noch in Frisco mit dem Legat in Bukarest in Verbindung gesetzt und ihr Problem erklärt. Man hatte ihnen gleich zugesichert, dass man alles in der Macht stehende tun werde, um zu helfen. Desweitern hatte Nick noch Sloane über die letzten Entwicklungen und ihre Vermutungen informiert. Alle hatten danach immer noch gehofft, dass Kat noch irgendwelche Informationen hatte, von denen sie nichts wusste, aber diese Erwartung hatte sich nicht erfüllt. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass Kat viel zu aufgeregt über die bevorstehende Reise war, die ihre Mutter anfangs für keine gute Idee hielt.

Das Bukarester Haus hatte wenig gemein mit dem Anwesen des San Fransisco Legats: Es war ein heruntergekommenes Gebäude am Rande der Stadt, das man nur schwer mit dem Legat in Verbindung bringen konnte, wenn man andere Häuser der Organisation kannte, die doch sehr auf Traditionen bedacht war. Nedjalka erklärte, dass man unter der Diktatur unauffällig bleiben wollte und daher keine Restaurierung des Hauses begonnen hatte, das einmal der Blickfang der Straße war. In den Jahren danach blieb für die Restaurierung keine Zeit, da ständig neue Fälle auftraten, die die Mitglieder des Hauses forderten. Das Innere des Gebäudes verschlug allen die Sprache, da es mit dem Äußeren nicht zu vereinen war; es schien eines der modernsten Häuser des Legats zu sein.

Gleich nach ihrer Ankunft trafen sich alle im Kontrollraum, da sie trotz ihrer Erschöpfung die Ergebnisse der Untersuchung hören wollten. Nedjalka brachte sie auf den neuesten Stand der Dinge: „Nach offiziellen Angaben befindet sich Dr. Rayne nicht in Europa, wie zu erwarten war. Wir sind im weiteren Verlauf ihrer Vermutung nachgegangen und haben auf den großen Bahnhöfen Nachforschungen angestellt. Ohne Ergebnis." Ein enttäuschtes Stöhnen entglitt allen Beteiligten. Nedjalka überging es einfach und fuhr fort: „Also haben wir an einigen kleiner Bahnhöfen entlang der Donau auf rumänischer Seite weiter geforscht. Ein Ausländer ist da ziemlich auffällig." Nedjalka machte eine lange Pause und die Anspannung im Raum wuchs. „Und?" fragte Nick ungeduldig. „Tja, vor einigen Tagen wurde in Smoljanovci ein Mann gesehen, der Proviant und eine Trekkingausrüstung gekauft hat. Der Händler konnte sich gut erinnern, weil es selten vorkommt, das jemand in Dollar bezahlt. Die Beschreibung ähnelt ihrem Präzeptor. Sein genaues Ziel erwähnte er nicht, aber er interessierte sich sehr für die alten Auwälder." „Auwälder?" warf Alex fragend ein. „Ein abgelegenes Gebiet in der Nähe von Smoljanovci, das unter Naturschutz steht und sogar als Weltkulturerbe anerkannt ist, es ist die vielleicht ursprünglichste Landschaft in Osteuropa, wenn nicht gar auf dem ganzen Kontinent."

„Das kommt mir irgendwie bekannt vor," raunte Nick. „Es weißt einige Parallelen mit dem von ihnen erwähnten Gebiet in Frisco auf. –Besiedlungsversuche scheiterten / -es gab mysteriöse Todesfälle / -die Leute glauben, dort würde der Geist der Wildnis leben. Mehr wissen wir leider auch nicht, das Legat hat die dortigen Fälle nie genauer untersucht, man sah wohl keine Veranlassung." „Wann können wir aufbrechen?" „Morgen früh!" Nick machte einen zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck.

Er lag im Halbschatten, nahe einer Quelle und döste, als seine Ohren unerwartet ein Geräusch wahrnahmen. Er stellte die Ohren auf und lauschte der Ankunft des Fremden, den er schon erwartet hatte. Dann stand er auf, spannte die Muskeln und setzte sich mit federndem Schritt in Bewegung.

Nachdem Derek die Anhöhe hinter sich hatte, erblickte er ein Tal. Er setzte seinen Weg fort an einem kleinen Bachlauf entlang, der irgendwann anschwellen, in die Donau und letztlich ins Schwarze Meer münden würde. Aber hier war der Bach noch jung und das Wasser noch klar, die Quelle konnte nicht weit sein.

Derek blieb stehen und blickte sich um, er glaubte etwas gehört zu haben. Aber da war nichts. Er wollte gerade seinen Marsch fortsetzten, als er erneut ein Geräusch wahrnahm, diesmal klar und deutlich und nicht weit von ihm. Er sah in die Richtung, aus der der Laut gekommen war, über den Bach hinweg in ein lichtes Gebüsch. Und dann sah er sie.

Die Reise durch Rumänien war reizvoll gewesen, doch sie waren froh, als sie am späten Nachmittag in Smoljanovci eintrafen, sie wollten die Nacht im Dorf verbringen, um sich am nächsten Tag früh in das abgelegene Naturschutzgebiet zu begeben. Nedjalka hatte sich bereit erklärt, sie zu begleiten. Dadurch wurde alles wesentlich leichter, da man hier Ausländern gegenüber sehr misstrauisch und verschlossen war. Doch Nedjalka hatte ein offenes Wesen und gewann jeden schnell für sich, außerdem war sie in einem ähnlichen Dorf aufgewachsen und kannte die Mentalität der Leute.

Alex hatte versucht durch das Netzwerk des Legats mehr über den Geist der Wildnis herauszufinden, jedoch mal wieder ohne Erfolg. Sie hatte noch nie erlebt, dass es zu einem Fall so wenig Anhaltspunkte gab wie hier. Wahrscheinlich würde sie in irgendeinem staubigen Buch, das irgendwo in den Tiefen einer Bibliothek versteckt war, fündig werden, aber für eine lange Literatursuche blieb keine Zeit. Also blieben ihnen letztlich nur Kats Visionen und die wagen Angaben des hiesigen Legats als einzige Hinweise, die jedoch nichts erklärten. Sie hatten allerdings schon öfters die Erfahrung gemacht, dass Augenzeugen die besten Informationen lieferten, auch wenn sie selbst es nicht so empfanden. So hatten Alex und die anderen angefangen im Dorf ein paar Fragen zu stellen. Die meisten Bewohner waren älter, die Jungen, so sagte man ihnen, wollten ihr Glück in der Stadt machen und nicht auf dem Land versauern. Die meisten Menschen konnten ihnen nichts Konkretes sagen, als sie nach dem Geist der Wildnis fragten. Es sei eine Geschichte, um Kindern Angst zu machen, wenn sie nicht artig sind, würde sie der Geist aus dem Wald holen. Das Team wollte schon aufgeben, als ein alter Mann die Straße überquerte und ihnen zu winkte. „Sie haben einige Fragen gestellt. Warum?" sagte er schroff in einem gebrochenen Englisch. „Wir suchen einen Freund," erwiderte Rachel „und..." „Er hat ihn sich geholt." Der Blick des alten Mannes verlor sich in der Ferne. „Wen meinen sie?" fragte Alex nach. Der Mann besann sich und lud sie zu sich nach Hause ein. „Könnten sie nicht hier alles erzählen, wir haben es eilig." Nick stieg nervös von einem Bein aufs andere. „Immer langsam, mein junger Freund. Zeit spielt keine Rolle." Mit diesen Worten ging er voran.

„Er, die Seele oder der Geist oder der Dämon der Wildnis, wie immer sie ihn nennen wollen, wandelt seit Anbeginn der Zeit durch die Wildnis, so erzählt die Legende. Früher lebte die Natur und der Mensch noch in Einklang miteinander. Doch der Mensch wandte sich ab und begann einen Krieg gegen alles, was einst als Symbol für das Bündnis Natur-Mensch stand und ihm, dem Geist der Wildnis wichtig, war. Er zog sich zurück, hier, in jenes Tal unweit von hier. Es bereitete ihm Trauer zuzusehen, wie die Menschen alles zerstörten, doch er unternahm nichts, obwohl es in seiner Macht gestanden hätte. Bis zu dem Tag, an dem sie seine Heimat, seine Zuflucht zerstören wollten. Er schützte diese Zuflucht um jeden Preis und suchte sich Verbündete unter den Menschen, um andere Paradiese, letzte Zufluchtsstätten zu schaffen. Überall auf der Erde gibt es Inseln unberührter Natur. Nach der Legende schützt er sie. Wer einmal in seine Augen geblickt hat, ist sein Diener und Wächter eines Paradieses. Doch er sucht sich seine Verbündeten genau aus, nur Menschen mit reinem Herzen macht er sich zu Gleichgesinnten." „Kann man sich von diesem...diesem Fluch befreien?" wollte Nick wissen. „Es ist nur eine Legende. Aber es gibt ein Sprichwort: Die Erinnerung bringt die Freiheit." „ Also wenn man seine Situation aus eigener Kraft erkennt," überlegte Alex „dann ist von diem Dämon befreit." „Viele halten ihn für einen Retter, aber wie gesagt -- nur eine Legende." Als er dies sagte, formte sich ein merkwürdiges Lächeln im Gesicht des Mannes. Als sie gingen, rief er ihnen noch nach: „Nehmen sie sich vor Wölfen in acht!" und blickte lange in die Richtung, in der sie verschwanden.

Diese Augen – es war, als fiele ihm ein Schleier von der Seele. Er sah sie nicht zu ersten Mal. Sie funkelten grünleuchtend im Halbdunkel des Waldes, starrten ihn an, bohrten sich in seine Seele.

Er hatte sich im Wald verlaufen, als er mit seinen Freunden spielte. Er bekam es mit der Angst zu tun, hoffte, dass sie ihn bald fanden. Als er sich auf einem Baumstamm setzen wollte, um zu warten, wie sein Vater es ihm beigebracht hatte, falls er sich verlaufen sollte, sah er einen Schatten wenig entfernt von ihm. Er wurde neugierig, vergaß seine Angst. Er näherte sich dem Schatten und erschrak. Er sah einen Wolf, einen alten Wolf. Eigentlich waren Wölfe in dieser Gegend seit über hundert Jahren ausgerottet und trotzdem standen sich der Junge und der Wolf gegenüber. Doch die Augen des Tieres hatten etwas Merkwürdiges an sich, sie wirkten nicht wie die eines Tieres, aber auch nicht menschlich – Weisheit spiegelte sich in ihnen wider – Weisheit der Jahrhunderte. Der Wolf blickte den Jungen an und spürte die Besonderheit des Kindes. In diesen Augenblicken waren sie verbunden und das Kind nahm seinen Platz in der Welt des Tieres ein.

Derek erinnerte sich nun, wie dieses Tier ihm begegnet war, ihn zurück in die Zivilisation geführt hatte und an die Verbindung zwischen ihnen. Und er begriff, was seine Aufgabe war.

Plötzlich wurde die Stille und die Magie des Tales durch Stimmen gestört. Der alte Wolf verschwand im Dickicht. „Derek, Gott sei Dank!" Es war Alex, die Derek zuerst erblickte. Derek brauchte einige Sekunden, um in die Gegenwart zurückzukehren und zu verstehen, was gerade passierte.

Er war erleichtert, als er seine Freunde erkannte, allen voran Alex, die auf ihn zu stürmte. „Geht es dir gut, alles in Ordnung? Wo warst du? Wieso hast du dich nicht gemeldet. Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht."

Derek sah sich mit einer Menge Fragen und auch Vorwürfen konfrontiert, doch wollte er auch wissen, wie sie ihn gefunden hatten.

Als sie gemeinsam das Tal verließen, spürte Derek einen vertrauten Blick auf sich ruhen, er blickte zurück und sah einen Schatten im Wald verschwinden. Er war für immer ein Teil von ihm geworden. Wenig später unterbrach ein triumphales Heulen die Nacht.

Einige Monate waren vergangen seit sie aus Europa zurückgekehrt waren. Derek unterschrieb den Vertrag. „ Damit gehören der Lunastiftung die Davis Hills, obwohl ich immer noch nicht weiß, was sie mit dem Stück Land wollen." „ Lassen sie das meine Sorge sein, Mr. Lawrence. Dies liegt nun nicht mehr in ihrer Kompetenz

oder in der ihrer Kanzlei."

Als Derek das Büro des Anwalts verließ, schmunzelte er. „Was werde ich damit machen--beschützen." Er stieg in seinen Wagen und fuhr zurück zum Haus, zwar würde er dieses Gebiet nie wieder betreten – die Erinnerung an seine Taten, auch wenn er unter Einfluss dieser merkwürdigen Macht gestanden hatte – schmerzten zu sehr. Aber er musste damit leben lernen. Irgendwie waren die Anklagen gegen ihn fallen gelassen worden, da man die Todesfälle offiziell nun doch einem Tier zuschrieb. Doch Derek wusste es besser und er war dankbar, dass Sloane ihn vor weiteren Unannehmlichkeiten bewahrt hatte, natürlich nur im Interesse des Legats, wie Sloane betont hatte.

Als Derek aus dem Auto stieg, glaubte er ein Heulen zu hören. Zufrieden ging er ins Haus.

ENDE


End file.
